Cybersecurity
Definitions '''Cybersecurity' (also called cyberspace security and cyber security) is: Background Cybersecurity is intertwined with the physical security of assets — from computers, networks, and their infrastructure to the environment surrounding these systems. Cybersecurity is a major concern of both the federal government and the private sector. Cybersecurity must address not only deliberate attacks, such as from disgruntled employees, industrial espionage, and terrorists, but inadvertent compromises of the information infrastructure due to user errors, equipment failures, and natural disasters. Vulnerabilities might allow an attacker to penetrate a network, gain access to control software, and alter load conditions to destabilize a network in unpredictable ways. Cybersecurity has been called “one of the most urgent national security problems facing the new administration."Securing Cyberspace for the 44th Presidency. In a speech during his presidential campaign, President Obama promised to “make cyber security the top priority that it should be in the 21st century . . . and appoint a National Cyber Advisor who will report directly” to the President.July 17, 2008 speech at Purdue University. Cybersecurity is a cross-cutting field that affects many government and non-governmental stakeholders. As such, one of the most basic concerns, but most difficult to address, is that the term itself can carry different connotations for the various entities. For example, the U.S. military views cyberspace as a warfighting domain as well as a force enabler, enhancing troops’ ability to operate in real-time and with improved situational awareness. For the Department of Defense, cybersecurity takes on an offensive or defensive national security role. For other government stakeholders, cybersecurity means information security, or securing the information that resides on cyber infrastructure such as telecommunications networks, or the processes these networks enable. And for some, cybersecurity means protecting the information infrastructure from a physical or electronic attack. Another cybersecurity difficulty for the government is balancing the protection of civil liberties and individual privacy protections with the desire for comprehensive security of networks and information. It is difficult to secure information infrastructures and their content without tradeoffs between security and the freedoms associated with the Internet. Many concerned about civil liberties fear that the executive branch will use its national security powers and national defense mandate as justification for encroaching on privacy without adequate oversight. Others regard security measures, such as network traffic monitoring, as a violation of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights, which states that "no one shall be subjected to arbitrary interference with his privacy, family, home or correspondence."Article 12 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights (full-text). Complicating the issue is a lack of consensus on the definition of "privacy" in the context of the Internet, and a lack of consensus on what sort of government resolution may be necessary as a network security measure. International aspects There are a number of key entities and efforts with significant influence on international cyberspace security and governance. The organizations range from information-sharing forums that are nondecision-making gatherings of experts to private organizations to treaty-based, decision-making bodies founded by countries. Their efforts include those to address topics such as incident response, technical standards, and law enforcement cooperation. A number of U.S. federal entities have responsibilities for, and are involved in, international cyberspace governance and security efforts. Specifically, the Departments of Commerce, Defense, Homeland Security, Justice, and State, among others, are involved in efforts to develop international standards, formulate cyber-defense policy, facilitate overseas investigations and law enforcement, and represent U.S. interests in international forums. Federal entities have varying roles among organizations and efforts with international influence over cyberspace security and governance, including engaging in bilateral and multilateral relationships with foreign countries, providing personnel to foreign agencies, leading or being a member of a U.S. delegation, coordinating U.S. policy with other U.S. entities through the interagency process, or attending meetings. The global aspects of cyberspace present key challenges to U.S. policy (see table). Until these challenges are addressed, the United States will be at a disadvantage in promoting its national interests in the realm of cyberspace. Consumer acceptance Cyber security has largely failed to gain wide adoption in many consumer products for a variety of reasons, including a lack of appreciation for consequences of insecurity, the difficulty of developing secure products, performance and cost penalties, user inconvenience, logistical problems for organizations in implementing and consistently maintaining security practices, and the difficulty of assessing the value of security improvements. But consumer and enterprise concerns have been heightened by increasingly sophisticated hacker attacks and identity thefts, warnings of "cyberterrorism," and the pervasiveness of IT uses. Consequently, many in the computer industry have come to recognize that the industry’s continued ability to gain consumer confidence in new, more capable applications will depend on improved software development and systems engineering practices and the adoption of strengthened security models. ITU definition Cybersecurity is References See also * APEC Cybersecurity Strategy * Commission on Cybersecurity for the 44th Presidency * Comprehensive National Cybersecurity Initiative * Cybersecurity architecture * Cybersecurity Bill of Rights * Cybersecurity control assessment * Cybersecurity controls * Cybersecurity Coordinator * Cybersecurity for Critical Infrastructure Protection * Cybersecurity for Electronic Devices * Cybersecurity for the Homeland * Cybersecurity guidance * Cybersecurity Human Capital: Initiatives Need Better Planning and Coordination * Cybersecurity Office * Cybersecurity of Freight Information Systems: A Scoping Study - Special Report 274 * Cybersecurity Partners Local Access Plan * Cybersecurity plan * Cybersecurity policy * Cybersecurity requirements * Cybersecurity Research and Development Act of 2002 * Cybersecurity risk * Cybersecurity Roadmap * Cybersecurity threat * Cybersecurity Today and Tomorrow: Pay Now or Pay Later * Cybersecurity Wiki * Cybersecurity, Innovation, and the Internet Economy * Cybersecurity: Continued Attention Is Needed to Protect Federal Information Systems from Evolving Threats * Cybersecurity: Continued Attention Needed to Protect Our Nation's Critical Infrastructure * Cybersecurity: Continued Attention Needed to Protect Our Nation's Critical Infrastructure and Federal Information Systems * Cybersecurity: Continued Efforts Are Needed to Protect Information Systems From Evolving Threats * Cybersecurity: Key Challenges Need to Be Addressed to Improve Research and Development * Cybersecurity: Progress Made but Challenges Remain in Defining and Coordinating the Comprehensive National Initiative * Cybersecurity: Threats Impacting the Nation * Cyberwarfare and Cybersecurity * National Cybersecurity Protection System * Office of Cybersecurity and Communications * Technology Assessment: Cybersecurity for Critical Infrastructure Protection * U.S. Cybersecurity Coordinator * Why is Cyber Security a Problem? External resource * Center for Strategic and International Studies, Cybersecurity. Category:Cybersecurity Category:Definition